The Revisit
by vibesvaldez
Summary: A continuation to "Not coming back", inspired by viria.


Nico kept moving through the forest, looking for someplace isolated. He needed to be alone for this.

He came to a clearing; the same one that he had tumbled into the summer before, scaring Juniper and Leneus. To spice things up, Mrs O'Leary had bounded up to the place, with Percy not too far behind.

The way he'd jogged over, and how his hair had been swept over to one side by the wind... Nico had been _terrified_ of disclosing his feelings. Percy's talk with the Cloven Elder had been so amusing, it had made his heart leap. The memory almost made Nico smile. Almost.

He looked down. He clenched his fists and breathed deeply. The clearing hummed with energy, and darkened. The breeze changed, getting moist, and the entire place began to smell like the sea. A single line of mist began to curl up out of the ground.

Nico closed his eyes and muttered, his voice cracking, "P...Percy Jackson,"

The mist brightened to the silvery glow of a ghost. The ghost of Percy Jackson.

He appeared to be sleeping, his face hanging slightly, eyes closed. The sight got Nico's heart performing quadruple back-flips. And then, the pain came crashing down on him. He couldn't look anymore.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, confused, and then he recognized Nico. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh," he said, a little disheartened.

Nico was still staring at his feet, unable to meet Percy's eyes. He took deep breaths, trying to take control of his emotions.

Percy looked down at his hands, examining them. "You…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"Yeah, but not for long." Nico croaked, his face gaunt.

Percy chuckled slightly, nearly giving Nico a heart attack. "You know… with all the stuff that had been happening…I didn't think I would _actually_ die."

Nico met Percy's eyes, trying to hide the pain. "Why am I not surprised?"

Percy looked directly at Nico, hesitating to speak. "How… How's Annabeth? And the others?" he asked carefully.

Nico glared at him. _How stupid could someone be? Even in their death? But of course, we'd ALL fall for the densest people, right?_

"It's been two days. How do you think they are?" he demanded, fighting tears. Percy winced. They stayed like that in silence, while Nico tamed his eyes.

"Thank you, by the way." Percy said suddenly.

"What for?"

"For bringing my body back to the others and all…" he said uneasily. "And I guess I'm sorry for making you hate me so much." He added. He searched Nico's face, which was rapidly turning shocked.

"H-Hate you?" Nico stammered.

"Yeah…" he continued, getting on a roll. "I mean, for Bianca. And probably for Annabeth too, and for making you promise, for the way I treated you, lots of things…"

Nico's hair hung above his eyes, hiding his face from Percy. "I… I didn't hate you," he muttered, his hands shaking from the effort of reining his emotions.

Now Percy was surprised. _Nico didn't hate him? _"You didn't hate me?" he blurted. "I thought-"

"Well, of course you 'thought'! You're stupid!" Nico said bitterly. "Why would you think anyone would _want_ to promise to risk their life for someone they _hate_? It doesn't make sense!" he yelled.

Percy fumbled with his silver shirt, unable to believe it. Then he replied, "I-I guess I thought you promised to lead them to the doors for Anna-"

"It has _nothing_ to do with her!" Nico spat. "I promised it to _you_, not Annabeth."

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"You." He choked.

Percy stayed there, worried and unable to move or say anything.

Nico couldn't let it go this time. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to tell Percy.

_I'm not a coward._ He told himself sternly.

"I-I didn't hate you. I hated _myself_ for not having hated you the way I should have, even after Bianca." Nico whispered.

"It's all the complete opposite," Nico turned in another direction; anywhere but Percy's eyes. Even though he was confessing to a dead person, the fear of rejection shot cold needles around Nico's elbows.

_It's all really pointless, though._ Nico though. _It doesn't change anything._

His voice returned to its angry nature. "Now I have nothing to lose. So whatever; my horrible secrets are out, anyway."

Nico stared at the dried seats of the old Cloven Elders. They had been unused in so long, and with Pan's passing, the grass around Nico's feet blackened much more often. There was death everywhere. Maybe it would all stop now, for a change.

Percy's voice finally broke through Nico's train of thought.

_Here it comes,_ Nico thought miserably.

"I… I am not sure I understood you correctly…" he admitted.

_Wait, what? Is he being serious?_

Nico looked at Percy incredulously. He scanned his face for any signs of a joke, and when he found none, he realized that Percy was being genuinely dumb. His temper flared.

"What is the opposite of hate, Jackson?" he asked, his vein popping.

Percy smiled at that, and folded his arms earnestly. "Love!" he told Nico cheerfully, like a kid who'd been praised in front of the class by a teacher.

Nico waited, desperately praying that he hadn't fallen for a goldfish. Realization slowly made its way to Percy's face, making Nico imagine his brain buffering, like a YouTube video he'd watched on Leo's computer.

"Oh." Percy said, embarrassed. If ghosts could blush, Nico swore that he saw Percy's cheeks darken. His blood boiled.

"Seriously? All I get is some pathetic 'Oh'?" he asked, his eye twitching. Depression wrapped itself around Nico's heart again, and his face tightened in pain.

Slowly, Percy's face filled with emotion. He began to shake, and silver tears lined his eyes.

"Nico," he said gently, "You are without doubt one of the bravest people I have ever met." Percy's voice had become hollow. Nico stared at Percy, feeling a tear sliding down his cheek. He braced himself for the hurt.

Then, to his surprise, Percy raised his arms, inviting Nico. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening… Percy loved Annabeth!

Yet, unconsciously, Nico surged forward into Percy's arms. If only he were alive… Nico broke down. It was cold, and he was sure his heart would explode from the mixture of emotions, but he didn't care. Nico could _touch_ Percy. The feeling was indescribable.

He was glad, for once, to be the Ghost King.


End file.
